Baby's First Christmas
by blackwomanwriter
Summary: Gemma and Tara are spending Abel's first Christmas together while most of SAMCRO is in prison.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kurt Sutter. I'm just borrowing them.

Tara looked around in a fog trying to figure out where she was. Soft leather couch. Big fireplace. Tasteful brown furniture. She was at Gemma's house. Of course. She must have fallen asleep on the couch again. Tara found herself spending more and more time at Gemma's. She slept in the guest room most nights. It started as a way for both of them to spend time with Abel since Gemma was under house arrest. It became habit after awhile. They'd grown to depend on each other a great deal. Tara was still amazed how their relationship had grown since she's been back in Charming. From mutual disdain to a real love and affection for each other. The power of tragedy, it can either tear you apart or draw you closer together. She wouldn't know what to do if she didn't have Gemma. Between worrying about Jax in prison, work, and dealing with her pregnancy, she would have driven herself crazy by now. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it affectionately. "Five months down, four to go." Tears filled her eyes, but she willed them away. It was Christmas time and she refused to be sad. Abel was about to experience his first Christmas Eve. She had to be happy for his sake.

The smells of a traditional Holiday dinner lead Tara from the couch to the kitchen. Gemma was in full Martha Stewart mode. She stood in the kitchen doorway and watched Gemma work like a mad woman.

"Well someone is in the Yuletide spirit."

"Jesus Christ." Gemma dropped the spoon she was holding. "You nearly scared me to death. I thought you were napping."

"I was, but Jack Frost was nipping at my toes so I woke up," Tara said dryly

"Sorry, doll. The heat from the kitchen and these hot flashes were making me sweaty so I turned up the A/C extra high."

"It's ok. I probably should be helping anyway. What time are the guys coming over?" Tara went to the sink washed her hands and started chopping onions.

"5 o'clock sharp. Lyla will be here at 3:00 though to help with the set-up." Gemma pulled out a cigarette and lit it as she leaned against the counter to take a small breather. "You know Jax use to live for Christmas when he was a kid. Him and Opie use to drive me crazy trying to figure out what their presents would be. When Thomas was four they tried to use him as their spy to get info out of me. Didn't work. He told me they sent him." She smiled sadly to herself. "My boys. "

Tara walked over and gave Gemma a hug. "Gemma, I hope I'm at least half the mom you are."

"You already are, Doc. You're amazing with Abel." She placed on hand on Tara's stomach. "And you will be just as amazing with this child. Now let me finish my cooking. I have four bikers, four kids, and a pregnant woman to feed."

"Ok, ok." Tara laughed. "I'm going to go check on Abel." As Tara was walking out of the kitchen three hard, fast knocks came from the front door. Tara looked at her watch. It was 1:00 pm. "I thought you said Lyla wasn't coming over until 3:00 pm?"

"She's not." Gemma put down her cigarette and reached in her purse for her gun. Tara waited in the hallway between the front door and the bedrooms in case she had to run and get Abel. It's been three months since Jax brought him back from Belfast and she was still fearful of him being abducted again.

Gemma looked into the peep hole. "Son of a bitch!" she exclaimed. She opened the door and Tara gasped when she saw the woman standing there.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews on Chapter 1. They are very much appreciated! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. There's more to come.

Wendy crossed her arms and looked at the two women with anger in her eyes. "Did one of you bitches ever think to call me and let me know that the father of my child was in prison?"

Gemma lifted her hands higher and aimed her gun directly at Wendy's chest. "You might want to watch your language, sweetie. My tolerance for you has been on thin ice since you overdosed on crank and almost killed my grandchild."

"So now you're going to try to kill me again, Gemma."

"Don't temp me, sweetie. Bold bitches can easily end up being dead bitches."

Tara knew no good would come from this exchange. She had no desire to help Gemma get rid of another dead body. "Okay, that's enough. Gemma put the gun down. Wendy, come inside." The three women stood in the entry way staring at each other.

Wendy pointed to Tara's stomach. "I see Jax wasted no time getting you pregnant."

Tara protectively put a hand on her stomach. "It wasn't planned."

"Yeah, it never is with him. So what does this mean for Abel? I suspect you, Jax, and the new baby plan to be a happy little family when he gets out of prison. Does my son fit in with your new family?"

"Wendy, that isn't fair. You know I've always treated Abel well. I love him as much as I would if I birthed him myself."

"Yeah, whatever. You love him so much, but you don't bother to let his actual mother know something as important as his father being gone for a year."

Tara sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry. You're right. The last few months have been very hectic. I'm sure Jax was concerned with your sobriety. He didn't want to worry you especially when Abel was kidnapped."

Wendy jerked as if she'd been shot. Her mouth went dry and she could barely get the words out of her mouth. "Abel…was…kidnapped?"

Gemma rolled her eyes and walked back to the kitchen. "Jesus Christ, Tara."

Tara threw her hands up, exasperated. "Sorry. I figured if she knew about prison, she knew about Belfast too." Wendy was still standing in the entryway in shock. Tara took her hand and led her into the kitchen. She gave her a glass of water and sat her down at the kitchen table. "Look Wendy. Everything is ok now. Jax got Abel back. He's just as healthy and happy as he was when you last saw him." She took Wendy's hand and led her from the kitchen table, down the hall to Abel's room. He was in his crib happily talking baby gibberish to himself. Wendy's eyes filled with tears when she saw him.

"Hi, baby." Tara watched as Wendy held Abel in her arms. The love she had for the baby radiated from her. Tara felt guilty. Since Wendy left to live at the Half Way House she hadn't thought much about the woman. She considered Abel her son. She knew if Wendy wanted to be in Abel's life, Jax would let her. A former junkie biological mother didn't quite fit into the happy family she wanted them to be once Jax was released from prison. She worried that Wendy still hade hopes are winning Jax back. Tara loved both Abel and Jax too much to let another woman try to take them away from her.

"Why did you come back? How did you know Jax was in prison?"

Wendy sighed. "Thanksgiving at the Half Way House was depressing as hell. I didn't want to spend another holiday there. I talked to my counselor and he said I could be released for Christmas. My first stop was the Clubhouse. I wanted to talk to Jax and make sure it was ok with him for me to see Abel. I get there and Piney tells me that Jax and most of SAMCRO is doing time at Stockton for a year and Gemma's under house arrest. So of course I'm pissed off, wondering who the hell is taking care of my baby." She looked at Tara with a mixture of pain, envy, and gratefulness. "I should have known the good doctor would be there to save the day again."

"You should get on your knees and thank God someone like Tara was here for Abel instead of some random Crow Eater or sweetbutt." Both ladies turned towards the door and saw Gemma standing there.

"Thank God, Gemma? That's surprising coming from you. When did you get so religious? I thought Jesus was just a guy who cut your yard?"

"A lot can happen in a few months." Gemma said as she walked into the room.

Wendy looked from Tara to Gemma. "So I guess that also explains why you two are so close now. Before I left, Gemma was trying to get me and Jax back together because she'd rather have a junkie for a daughter-in-law than you Tara. That's some serious hate right there."

Tara leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt so tired. She didn't need this war with Wendy right now. She just wanted a happy Christmas Eve for Abel. "Wendy lets not do this. It's Christmas Eve. It's Abel's first Christmas. Lets just try to enjoy the day. Stay for dinner."

Wendy looked over a Gemma.

"Yeah, sure. You can stay. Remember to rules though. All ladies have to work if they want to get fed. If I remember correctly, you can't cook worth a damn so you can set the table." Gemma took Abel from Wendy's arms and gave him to Tara. "Doc, you're looking a little pale and tired. Go lie down on the couch with Abel and I'll let you know when Lyla gets here."

Tara eyed Wendy and Gemma warily. "Ok, but you two please try not to kill each other."

Gemma kissed Tara lovingly on the cheek. "Don't worry. Me and Wendy will just have a little talk." Gemma took Wendy's arm and pulled her towards the kitchen.

Tara sighed and kissed the top of Abel's head. "Merry Christmas, baby boy."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Section 1**_

Gemma took down the good china from the kitchen cabinets and handed them to Wendy. "Set 13 places and make sure to pull Abel's high chair up to the table." Gemma lit another cigarette and watched as Wendy went to work setting the table.

Wendy tried to ignore Gemma's stares but she felt those vindictive eyes staring holes into her soul. "Are you going to just stare at me the whole time or are we going to have that talk?"

Gemma sat on one of the stools at the bar and crossed her legs. Wendy could see the thick, black plastic of her house arrest ankle bracelet peaking out of the helm of her jeans. "I'm just trying to figure out your angle."

"I don't have an angle, Gemma. I was just worried about my son."

"Right. You were so worried; you never called or wrote any letters since you've been gone."

"I was still in treatment. I didn't need any outside distractions. Either good or bad. And I guess it's a good thing I didn't call or write. Finding out my baby was kidnapped wouldn't have been good for my sobriety."

"So now what? Are you going to try to seek custody?" Gemma challenged

"Well, he is my son and his father is in prison. It would be my right to do so." Wendy challenged back.

"You lost all of your rights the first time you decided to shoot that needle into your favorite vein."

Wendy slammed down one of the plates a little too hard as all of frustrations started to boil over. "Damnit Gemma. I know I screwed up. How many times are you going to remind me?"

Gemma jumped down from the stool and stood face-to-face with Wendy. "As many times as it takes for you to realize that you should not be taking care of Abel full-time. My son is in prison and who knows what kinds of crap him and his brothers have to go through daily in order to stay alive. I don't need him worrying about a custody battle. He needs to know his son is being cared for and loved in the best way possible. He has that with me and Tara. You've been sober less than a year. You are not ready for motherhood."

"Tara." Wendy bitterly spit out. "The woman who's better at being a mate to my husband and a mother to my child. I'm surprised no one has put Saint in front of her name yet."

"That's ex-husband. And tuck your feelings back in, sweetie. You having a breakdown isn't helping anyone. You don't need to go rushing off to your crank dealer and wasting months of hard work. Tara's no saint, and she's been through some serious shit since she's been back with Jax. The last few months haven't been a joyride for any of us."

Wendy sat down hard in one of the dining room chairs and ran her hands through her long wavy head. She let out a deep sigh as if she was exhaling all the pain, hurt, fear, and anger from the last few months. "I didn't come here to fight, Gemma." she said quietly, "I just wanted see my baby. You may not believe this, but I love him more than anything. "

Gemma sat down at the table next to Wendy. The two were quiet for a couple minutes. Wendy stared off into space lost in thought. Gemma gently stroked the feathers of her beloved bird as she chose her words carefully. She finally broke the silence. "I know you do. You wouldn't be sober if you didn't. We all want the best for Abel. Unfortunately, you aren't the best for him right now. Focus on keeping up your sobriety. If you do that, you'll always have a place in Abel's life."

Wendy felt so relieved she almost hugged the other woman, but thought better of it. Instead she just gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks, Gemma."

Gemma waved off her thanks as she walked back to the kitchen. "Sweetie, that table isn't going to set itself. Thank me by finishing the task I gave you."

_**Section 2**_

Tara smiled as Abel became fascinated with the Christmas decorations. His face lit up with surprise and glee every time he saw a reflection of himself in one the bulbs. She held him close and couldn't help but drop little kisses on his cheeks as she walked around the Christmas tree.

"You're so good with him." Wendy said as she walked into the living room. She had a slight smile on face and walked up to Tara and Abel and started to lovingly stroke his head.

Tara smiled at her. "Well, he's a great baby. He's so easy to love."

"I can't believe he'll be one year old next month. Time flies so fast." Wendy sighed. "So how is he really doing, Tara? I know the full affect of doing crank while pregnant may not be realized yet. But is he ok? Is he developing at a normal rate?" Wendy's forehead was creased with worry lines as she sat down on the couch.

Tara sat next to her and adjusted Abel in her lap. "He's doing just fine. We take him in for testing every month and he's developing well. He's even starting to walk a little. Watch." Tara placed Abel on the floor. He pulled himself up using the coffee table and took a few unsteady steps towards the Christmas tree. Tara scooped him back into her arms before he lost his balance.

"Oh My God." Wendy clapped a hand over mouth and let a combination of a laugh and a cry. "I'm missing so much of his life."

Tara looked down as the guilty feeling she had earlier crept back in. She'd forgotten about Wendy and had wished her away when she showed up at Gemma's front door earlier. It wasn't fair to Wendy or Abel to keep his biological Mom out of his life. "Wendy, you don't have to miss out anymore. You're back now. You'll always have a place in his life."

"That's funny. Gemma just said the same thing."

Tara raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really. And here I was worried that she might try to kill you in the kitchen."

Wendy laughed. "Trust me. If Gemma wanted me dead, I would have been by now."

Tara thought about how true those words were and suppressed a small shudder when she thought of the Guatemalan home health worker at Gemma's father's house. Just then there was another knock at the door. A few seconds later the sound of excited children filled the air as she heard them running towards the kitchen. Tara smiled. Lyla and the kids were here. She stood up. "Come on. Let me introduce you to Opie's Old Lady. She's a sweet girl and I think you'll like her." Tara handed Abel over to Wendy.

Wendy smiled back at Tara as they made their way to the kitchen.

**A/N: Hello, all. Thanks for reading and the feedback. There's one more chapter left after this one.**


End file.
